My Blue Demon
by ReaverSkull1992
Summary: Amy Rose is your ordinary curious high school girl. However, when she notices the absence of a new student named Sonic, her curiosity gets the better of her and she follows him. What she discovers sends her on a "hell" of an adventure.


Chapter 1: Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

"Class please welcome our new student. What did you say your name was?" The teacher asked.

"Sonic the hedgehog ma'am," The cerulean hedgehog said with confidence. He caught Amy's eye and Amy looked away nervously.

"Have seat next to miss Rose," the teacher said, "I'm sure you will like it here very much."

Amy blushed nervously as Sonic came over and sat in the desk next to her. Amy couldn't make eye contact with him because she was so nervous. Never in her lifetime had a guy this good looking sat next to her or even looked at her.

"Now class, open your text book and turn to page 267," the brunette female human teacher said.

There was a turning of pages and class commenced. The whole class went on boringly and was pretty uneventful until the last few minutes when Amy noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Sonic's hands were turning bright red and claws were starting to emerge. Sonic winced and closed his eyes before his hands returned to normal. Amy thought she had imagined it for a second before Sonic began to start sweating profusely. This led Amy to believe that she had actually not imagined the incident. What was more, when class ended, Sonic sprinted out of the classroom leaving his books behind. Amy noticed his hands turning red just before he got out of the door.

Something was going on and Amy decided to follow Sonic.

Amy crept across the school grounds just in time to see Sonic enter the forest of a nearby park. Amy followed him and ducked from behind trees to make sure she wouldn't be seen. As Amy entered the woods she heard a loud roaring sound and the smashing of trees.

"What is going on?" Amy said continuing to creep along, "Is he making those noises?"

Amy gradually got closer and closer to the sounds and finally ducked behind a tree in which she could see a large creature writhing on the ground in a clearing. It was Sonic, but he was different. His blue quills were blood red, he had large horns protruded from his forehead, large red clawed hands, large bat like wing, a cruel looking sword on his belt and a spiked tail. He look every part like a demon.

Amy couldn't bear to see anyone in so much pain so she ran forward to Sonic and tried to help him.

"You fool get away!" Sonic rasped, "I can only control myself so much in this form."

"I'm not going to let you suffer like this," Amy said, "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to pray to whatever god that you worship that I can control my form," Sonic said, "Don't ask questions just pray."

Amy was a Catholic so she knew how to pray. Amy shut her eyes and prayed with all her might that Sonic would be cured from whatever was happening to him. When Amy opened her eyes, she saw Sonic slowly reverting back to his normal self. Amy was shocked that her prayer had actually worked.

"What are you?" Amy asked incredulously, "And how was it that a simple prayer from me was able to help you?"

"Amy do you believe in God?" Sonic asked.

Amy nodded.

"Do you believe in the existence of Satan the devil," Sonic asked.

"I do," Amy nodded, "But I have been raised to reject Satan and all his temptations."

"Amy," Sonic said, "This may come as a shock to you but I am the son of Satan."

Amy was silent for a second. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"How?" Amy was about to ask and then it hit her. The demonic form, the reason the prayer had worked. It all made sense.

"If you are the son of Satan, why are you here on earth?" Amy asked.

"I rebelled against the forces of Hell," Sonic replied, "I made a deal with God that if I lived a virtuous life on earth like everyone else, he would let me into heaven. However, he did not take away my demon powers that are now beginning to affect me. He said I would need them here on earth. The only thing that will help calm my demon powers is if I find a true friend."

"I will be your friend," Amy said, "No one should be alone and suffer what you suffer."

"If that is what you truly wish than I will accept your friendship," Sonic sighed, "But be careful. The forces of Hell will soon send demons to try to recapture me. If you choose to be my friend than you will have to help me fight them. In doing so you will gain your own powers. Whether or not they will be demonic I do not know."

"That doesn't matter," Amy said, "A true friend never abandons someone no matter what their problems may be."

"Thank you Amy," Sonic said getting up, "You have no idea what your friendship means to me."

"You're welcome," Amy replied, "We should get back before our next class starts."

Sonic nodded and walked with Amy back to the school.

**Hey I know this is short but it is just a prologue to the real story. I will try to make each of my chapters around 2,000 words long or 5 pages. Please review and be sure to check out the stories of my good friend, Ownage Imminent.**


End file.
